


Blast From The Past

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~While working a case, Dean gets a surprise visit from an old flame that works out in more ways than one.~





	Blast From The Past

Dean threw the Impala into park and shifted in his seat so he could get a better view of the abandoned factory. What a coven of witches was doing hanging out in an old, decrepit pencil factory was a mystery, but then again, Dean never claimed to be an expert in the ways of witches. He knew they were nasty and how to kill them, that was about it.

“This should be fun,” he mumbled, peering out of Sam’s window at the massive brick building. Most of the windows had been boarded up, and a long while ago by the looks of the wooden planks, but a few were simply open holes in the walls. Soft yellow lights flickered out of the second story window holes; candlelight playing on brick.

Sam sighed. “Well, shall we?”

Dean groaned and sat back in his seat. “Yeah.” A tired hand scratched at his jaw. “Hey, after this, you wanna hit that Hooters back off 47? I’m in the mood for wings.”

Sam turned in time to catch Dean’s mischievous grin and he rolled his eyes. “Wings?”

“What? I love wings.”

“Mhm.”

Sam gave up and set his hand on the door handle, ready to get going when a noise from outside pulled his attention.

“What was that?”

“What was what?” Dean raised his eyebrows, unsure of what Sam was yapping about.

Another crunch of twigs, and Sam spun around to look out the back window, certain they were no longer alone.

Dean watched him start to panic with an amused smile. “What’s up your ass suddenly?”

Before Sam could answer, two hands slapped Dean’s window, shaking the car and making both men practically jump out of their skin.

“What the flying fu- Laia?” Dean peered through the window, looking passed the small palms that covered most of his view, instantly recognising the pretty face they came with. “Holy shit.”

“Who’s Laia?”

Dean barely paid him any mind, clawing at the door handle to get to her. “Who’s Laia? She's…” His explanation died away before it could truly form in his mind, and Dean pushed open the door with a giant grin on his freckled face.

“Well, I’ll be damned. Again.”

“Don’t jinx yourself, Winchester.”

Her voice was just the same as he remembered it; a slight accent painting the ends of each word, making it mysterious and sultry. If she had aged in the ten years since they last met, Dean couldn’t see it, he was instantly draw back into her beautiful brown eyes, and not much more mattered. Except maybe, her lips, which Dean dove for immediately.

A quick kiss hello soon melted into something deeper, and Sam climbed out of the Impala both annoyed to be kept waiting, and intrigued by the fiery display. When Laia’s hand wound around Dean’s back to squeeze his ass, Sam politely cleared his throat, and the reunited lovers broke apart with a laugh.

“Nice to see you too, Dean,” she teased and pinched his chin playfully between too delicate fingers. “Now, what the hell are you doing crashing my case?”

Dean balked. “Your case?” He looked around himself dramatically as he smirked. “Seems to me that we’ve been the ones working a case for the last three days. Where’ve you been?”

Laia bit back a smile, loving his sass. She popped a hip and accentuated it with her right hand. “Oh I’m sorry, some of us like to work under the radar. Ya know, stealth-like. We don’t all run around in an antique boat that’s as loud as a dump truck.”

Dean took a step towards her, his smile fading into seductive anger. “Did you just call my Baby a dump truck?”

Laia matched his step and tone. “Yeah. What you gonna do about it, Dean?” She stretched out his name as long as possible and jabbed a finger into his chest.

As Dean attacked her lips, Sam rolled his eyes painfully before deciding to go about his job. He opened the trunk, he withdrew the guns, loaded up the witch killing bullets. By the time he was done, the lovebirds were coming up for air, so Sam jumped between them.

“Hi, I’m Sam.” He held out a hand in greeting and Laia slowly took it, wrenching her eyes from Dean to him, licking her lips as she traveled his lengthy form.

“Well, hello, Sam. Good to finally meet you.”

The glow in her eyes wasn’t lost on Sam, and he wondered vaguely if she wasn’t full on flirting with him. Her fingers curled around his slowly, and her touch was intoxicating.

“So you guys know each other, huh?” Sam blushed when she wouldn’t look away, a shy smile painting his lips.

“You could say that.” Laia winked and then walked away, pulling a pistol from her jacket as she headed towards the factory.

The brothers watched her go, each tilting their heads to get a better view of her ass.

“She seems nice,” Sam murmured.

“Oh, Sammy. She’s very…nice.”

Laia laughed to herself and shook her hips a little more obviously. “You boys coming or what?”

 

Seven witches fell that night.

Three by Laia’s hand alone, which, much to Dean’s amusement, gave her an endless supply of jokes afterwards.

“You’re losing your touch, Winchester. How many bitches did you cap? Two?” She smirked over the rim of her red plastic cup, her eyes sparkling with the joy of the game.

“Yeah, yeah, you win.” Dean sighed and tipped the bottle of whiskey into her cup, refilling her drink without prompt.

From across the tiny motel room, Sam cleared his throat, a technique he’d used to cut the sexual tension more than a dozen times since Laia had shown up.

“What’s California like?” he asked when Laia’s gaze fell to him.

“Hot. Loud. Full of vampires,” she said with a shrug.

Sam laughed, his eye glazing over as he was swept away in a memory. “Yeah. I remember.”

Laia threw a questioning glance at Dean as he sat beside her on the bed.

“Little Sammy here went to Stanford,” he explained, taking a swig from the bottle.

“Oh! A doctor, how lovely,” she smiled at Sam.

He blushed. “Lawyer, actually. Well, technically I never finished…”

“That’s a shame, Sam,” she said, leaning forward to give him a nice peek down her top. “You should always finish.”

Her gaze lingered on his lips for a sultry moment before moving downwards, and Sam felt them zone in on his crotch.

Dean gave a clipped laugh and raised his eyebrows at Sam as if to say, “Ain’t she somethin’?”

“Well…uh…I…” Sam rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly scanning the room for a place to set his eyes, but they kept going right back to Laia. She uncrossed her legs slowly and rolled the rim of her cup over her bottom lip, her gorgeous eyes trained on Sam.

“You’re cute when you blush,” she said softly, suddenly standing up and gliding across the ugly carpet to stand before him. “I wonder,” she went on, laying a finger on the collar of his shirt, “if you blush all over.”

Her hand fell flat against his firm chest, and Sam sucked in a deep breath as she popped the first two buttons. He looked to Dean quickly, not wanting to cause any friction, but Dean nodded his consent and returned to the whiskey with a smile.

Cautiously, Sam lifted his hands to her hips, and Laia hummed happily at the touch. He began to slide one hand upwards, but Laia caught it instead and brought it up to her lips.

“Such big hands,” she cooed, sliding her palm against his. “Long…fingers.” She kissed the pad of his index finger and slowly ran her tongue around the tip. Sam shivered as his finger was sucked between her red lips, and he squirmed in his seat, his pants growing smaller by the second.

“Uh…” Sam lost all ability to form words as Laia swallowed around his finger.

“Just sit back and enjoy it, Brother,” Dean suggested with a grin.

Laia’s lips left his finger with a pop. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Dean.”

Dean laid back on one elbow and took a sip of whiskey. “Oh, I’m fine right here, Babe.” He ran his free hand over his dick and gave a little squeeze.

“I can see that,” she winked before turning back to Sam. “And how are you?” she asked while climbing into his lap.

“G-good.”

“You don’t sound sure.” Her soft hand wrapped around the back of his neck and she licked at his mouth.

“I am,” he breathed, closing his eyes while her left hand dropped between them and pressed against his cock.

“How ‘bout now?” Her thumb traced his erection through the denim and Sam gave a deep growl.

“Very.”

There was little left to say, or room to say it thereafter. Sam’s hands wrapped tightly around her back as their lips fully met, and Laia jerked his stiff cock through his jeans, exciting him even more.

When his breathing became hot and heavy, she pulled away, leaving him lost and reaching. Laia stepped into the middle of the room, equidistant from each brother, and very slowly began to strip. She bent over fully as she brought her jeans down, making sure Dean got the view of her ass that she knew he craved, and let Sam’s hungry eyes linger on her breasts as she tossed away her top.

“You are fucking gorgeous, darlin’.” Dean’s voice had lowered to a husky whisper as he watched her fingers snap open her bra. She looked back over her shoulder and gave him a wink before peeling away the straps.

Playfully, she crossed an arm over her chest and threw the cotton at Sam whose eyes grew wider with each plentiful curve she revealed.

Both men licked their lips as the final piece of clothing was removed, and Laia looked between them, wondering who would pounce first.

“Well,” she said coyly, shrugging her arms in the air, “Where do you want me, boys?”

The air was electric; the Winchesters conversed silently. Laia stood on display, her body chilled by the cheap air conditioning and anticipation.

Finally, Sam moved to stand and started to undress. Laia looked between them, waiting for an answer, so Dean patted the bed beside him. He set the whisky on the nightstand and lay back, opening his arms, preparing for her arrival.

She slid into his arms like no time had passed; their kisses just as fresh and lively as they were when they were young. Dean rolled until she lay on top of him, his hands seeking to remember every curve and dip of her perfect body.

They broke away only when the bed dipped behind them, and it was into Sam’s strong arms that Laia rushed. Both on their knees on the small bed, she took in the magnificence of his hard, naked body, drawing her fingertips over every muscle until she reached his face and pulled him down for a kiss.

Dean rid himself of his faded jeans and layers of cotton before returning to her, his hands cupping her plump ass, his lips grazing her right shoulder blade.

“Fuck, I missed this ass,” he growled and gave it a quick slap.

Laia jumped and broke away from Sam’s kiss. “And who said you could do that?” she asked in mock annoyance.

“You love it,” Dean defended, rubbing the spot he’d claimed.

Laia sighed and reached for Sam’s lips again. “You’re right. I do.” She pushed her ass out towards Dean and moaned happily when he issued another crack on her cheek.

Maybe it was the whiskey, perhaps it was the magic of the moment, or more probably, the small, warm hand wrapped around his cock, but Sam was flying high on lustful energy. He shut his eyes, ran his hands through Laia’s curls, poked at her lips with his tongue. He sneered against her lips and pushed his hips forward, nudging his hard cock against her belly.

“Oh,” she whispered across his lips, “you’re ready to go aren’t you?”

His fingers tightened on her head, his reply a simple growl pushed into her mouth.

Laia smiled and shimmied out of his grasp as best she could, falling backwards onto Dean’s chest for a quick second. He buried his nose in her neck and nibbled at her ear, but it wasn’t his turn yet.

“Lay down, Big Boy,” she told Sam as she ran her hand through Dean’s short hair, giving him a light scratch.

Sam lay down, his cock so full and heavy that it curved and fell against his stomach. He cupped his balls, ran a thumb up the length on his erection, staring up at Laia while Dean squeezed her breasts. She turned and gave Dean a kiss before slipping from his arms to play with Sam.

She took little time fitting the condom into place, pulled from some secret place that Sam couldn’t fathom. Once he was ready, Laia practically jumped into his lap, her legs and pussy spread wide over his hips. Sam ran his hands up her thighs, his calloused palms scratching the tender flesh as he took her all in.

He let out a wordless moan when Laia sank down on his cock, not stopping until he was deep inside. Sam’s eyes rolled shut as she circled her hips, finding the perfect angle and getting to work.

Dean found a nice spot up by the pillows, propped up against the headboard with a delicious view of Laia. He watched with hungry eyes as her tits bounced and a pretty sheen of glistening sweat began to mist over her silky skin.

“You don’t have to wait for me, Dean,” she said, her words punctuated by each bounce.

Dean smirked and ran one finger slowly up the underside of his cock. “I’d rather wait.”

Laia laughed and set her palms on Sam’s chest, grinding down a little deeper. “Be right with you,” she winked.

Right on the edge, Sam suddenly sat up and grabbed her face, kissing her roughly as he jerked his hips upwards. Laia wrapped her arms around his back, scraped her nails across his thick shoulders, whispered filthy encouragement in his ear.

He grunted loudly, cursing wildly as he came, and Laia let him ride it out, peppering his jaw and throat with tender kisses as he grew soft inside her.

“Jesus…” he panted, catching his breath as his head rolled against her collarbone.

Laia kissed his forehead and gave him a little push, urging him to lay back down. “Be right back,” she whispered and then slipped away.

Dean was waiting, though patiently wasn’t truly the case. He sat up as Laia crawled to him and yanked her upwards roughly by the arm. She melted at his touch, her eyes falling shut as he kissed her, forcing his tongue through her lips, moaning at her surrender.

“Do it like we used to,” she begged, wrenching her arm from his grip and spinning around. She bent on all fours and offered Dean her ass, practically pushing her face into the bed as she folded herself for him.

Dean licked his lips as he approached and gently ran the tip of his thick cock through her wetness, making sure to nudge her clit with each pass.

Laia moaned and wiggled her hips, needing him to hurry up and go, but he merely grinned mischievously and teased a bit longer.

“Dean!” Her head lifted from the bed, twisting back to look over her shoulder at him. Her dark eyes were wide with frustration and Dean gave in to her whim, slamming inside without further ceremony.

“So…fucking…perfect…fuck.” Dean’s thrusts were quick and firm, and the bed shook in waves with his force.

“Fuck me, Dean! Harder!” Her voice was loud and uncontrollable; it rang through the room and surely the walls, but no one cared. She let it out proudly as Dean fucked her right to the edge.

When she began to shake, Dean leaned down, pressing his chest to her back, and wrapped a hand around her middle. His thumb brushed over her clit and she screamed, her pussy clenching around him as the orgasm took hold.

He rubbed harder, thrust faster, making sure to draw out her pleasure as long as possible. Finally, Laia made it up onto her hands and pushed back, taking over some of the work as her pleasure crested.

“Give it to me,” she growled and slammed back against him. Dean’s hands gripped her hips tightly, puckering the supple flesh with his thick fingertips. “Now!”

He came almost instantly; his body tensing and then shivering as he spilled into her, his mouth frozen in a perfect circle of wordless bliss.

 

She spent the night pressed safely between two giant walls of flesh and warmth, Sam’s hand slung lazily around her hips, Dean’s lips against her forehead.

When the sun rose, so did she, and Laia slipped out of the cheap motel room without a word. She had almost made it to her car when a sleepy voice caught her red handed.

“Leavin’ already?”

Dean was holding up the door frame when she turned around, his cheeks scruffy and creased by pillow lines.

“Oh, you know,” she said with a shrug, pulling open her door. “Places to go, monsters to kill.”

“Sam will be disappointed he didn’t get to say goodbye.”

Laia laughed. “I think Sam will be fine.”

“Will you?” he asked, ever worried about the safety of his friends.

“Of course,” she smiled.

“If you need us…” he began, rocking back on his heels trying to make it seem casual. He knew she could take care of herself, she always had.

“See ya around, Winchester.”

“I sure hope so.”


End file.
